Storm's Wrath
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Never give Mammon an S-ranked mission knowing that the illusionist wants to do it alone. A certain black haired male would find out sooner or later and all Hell would break loose. [Undetailed]


Tsunayoshi Sawada was reading a request from the thousands of letters that was stacked up on his desk. At nineteen, the young boss embraced his inevitable position as Vongola's Decimo. "This is so frustrating," he murmured as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

Mammon appeared in front of the male with a pissed off expression. "Muu, I want an S-ranked mission," they demanded, floating towards the shocked Tsuna.

The brown haired male had overturned his chair when he flinched back. "Va-Viper-san, please do not do that," he stated. The two had been closer to each other when Tsuna first came to them for lessons in acting calm and emotionless at all times. [Viper declined a couple of times but the boy's persistence was amusing so the illusionist did what they were requested.]

"It's Mammon," the figure corrected.

Tsuna sighed. "Alright, Mammon-san, why are you asking for an S-class mission? Varia has most of those."

"Confidential information."

The brown haired male was now confused. First off, Varia handled those kinds of stuffs. Why would one member of the officers of the said group appear before him demanding an S-class mission? Secondly, why him? Xanxus was Mammon's boss. Logic states that the illusionist should be talking to Xanxus, not Tsuna.

"Mammon-san, what is going on?" the Decimo asked again.

"I just want a mission where I could do it myself!" the mist Arcobaleno yelled, slamming their hands on the table. Mammon gritted their teeth.

The brown haired male raised his hands in defeat. Messing with one of the most powerful illusionists was a bad idea. The Decimo walked to where one of the cabinets were located and pulled out a folder, not bothering to look over the content. "Here," he stated and handed the object. "Be careful."

"Muu," the hooded figure whispered then again disappeared.

* * *

"He-hello," Chrome greeted her family as she entered the living room.

"Ah, Chrome-chan," Takeshi identified as he waved at the green-clad female.

"Chrome," Mukuro nodded. "Nice to see you well and healthy."

The violet-haired illusionist blushed before bowing in acknowledgement. Her eye scanned the room before it focused on the Vongola Boss. "I-I came to re-report something," she stuttered.

"Ni hao," the relaxed voice of the Storm Arcobaleno greeted the Mist Guardian. "Have you finished your trainings with Viper?" he asked. He was sitting next to the most dangerous hitman to walk the earth.

"A-about that…" Chrome's eye moved from the red-clad Chinese to the carpeted floor. "S-Something happened."

Reborn, sitting across the swordsman, raised a brow. "Rarely do you visit the Vongola mansion and you came with bad news," he commented.

"Is Varia committing genocide again?" Fon asked as if it was everyday occurrence. Slash that, it was an everyday occurrence.

"What the hell?" Gukodera demanded. "I thought those bastards controlled themselves?"

The Storm Arcobaleno raised his hand to stop his fellow storm guardian from continuing. His black eyes flashed a moment. "Chrome, what happened to Viper?" he asked.

The pineapple-head squeaked before scrambling for the right words. "Its… I… They… Mammon-sama… went alone without the others noticing."

The room went silent, some processing the information while both illusionists stared at the two Arcobalenos.

Both black haired Arcobaleno then silently faced the mafia don. There were only three beings that could give Mammon an S-ranked mission. Within a blink of an eye, the don found himself colliding on the wall, two hands choking him.

"O-oi!" Gukodera gasped, surprise written on his face. He was about to intervene but was stopped by their own mist guardian. "Move, woman," the white haired male hissed.

The purplette shook her head. "It is better to never interfere. I have seen a glimpse of what those two could do. Believe me when I say they will not hesitate to kill you." It was Mukuro who said it. He stood behind his female counterpart as he gazed at the two.

The Vongola guardians, along with friends, watched in helplessness as the martial artist and the hitman choked their boss. "Where did you send Viper?" the men chorused. Fon had his usual smile on his face but had closed his eyes to cover the anger. Reborn, on the other hand, was frowning, the shadow of his fedora covering the top half of his face.

"I-I don't know," the young don whizzed.

Lichi screeched, making the two Arcobalenos release the younger male. The white monkey and the green lizard jumped off their owner's heads and moved to the window. Lichi screeched again as Leon pawed the glass.

Everyone stared at the two animal guardians before the male wearing a fedora opened the window. "Happy?" he asked the two.

Leon wagged its tail before turning around like a cat. The green lizard then jumped in excitement. Lichi screeched before pointing at the sky.

The white haired storm raised a confused brow. "What is wrong with you two?" he demanded loudly but gazed at where the monkey was pointing. That was when a flying white snake came into the room

Both Reborn and Fon gave a sigh of relief. The mission was a success. Reborn smirked. "You should never leave your~!"

Black eyes widened when the snake finally collapsed near Leon and showed the orb and pacifier. The red-clad male seized the snake. "Where's Viper?" Fon demanded.

Red eyes blinked wearily before turning into a frog and slowly closing its eyes. The older male almost squeezed the black thing in his palm from anger.

Chrome took the animal from Fon's hands and started treating it on the table. "Where have you been?" she asked in concern.

"Excuse me, dear," Mukuro stated as he placed his gloved hand over the frog's head then used his mist flames to recreate what might have happened to its owner.

* * *

 _"Phantasma, I want you to take this orb and my pacifier and give it Tsunayoshi," Mammon commanded their animal partner. "Be careful," they panted._

 _The white snake hesitated a bit. It wants to stay by its owner and help them through the problem at hand but it could not disobey. It took the glowing blue orb then the indigo pacifier and flew away from the battlefield undiscovered._

 _The illusionist went back in casting their illusions on the enemy. They have underestimated the number and ability of their opponents and now they were paying the price. Something took hold of their legs and yanked, making the illusionist fall on the cold, unforgiving ground face first._

 _"Oho, the thief is finally caught," a calm voice murmured._

 _"Muu, who's the thief here?" Mammon snapped back. They groaned and tried to get up. "You were the one who took the orb from the La Torre."_

 _The figure appeared before the illusionist and lifted their chin. "That was mine," he purred. He yanked the hood off and jumped a few meters away when tentacles appeared instead of his opponents face. Using his whip, he ties Mammon's body and let his Dying Will Flames cover his weapon. Within seconds, electricity surged throughout the illusionist's body._

 _Mammon cried out in pain before everything turned black._

* * *

Silence enveloped the room.

That was the only time Reborn saw the Storm Arcobaleno walk out of a 'meeting' without saying a proper goodbye. Who could blame him at this point?

"Um. Where's Phantasma?" Tsuna asked no one in particular.

It took only a day for Fon to find the place where Phantasma left its master. It took two days for the animal guardian to find the headquarters where the mist was held.

* * *

"Such a distasteful place," the martial artist commented as he entered the building without any of the guards noticing. He was not called the fastest Arcobaleno for nothing. "Where did they lock Viper up?" he asked.

As if Hell heard him; "I'd rather be killed than to answer your pathetic question!" Viper screamed.

Phantasma, already healed and sitting on Fon's shoulder, turned into a white snake and flew to where the source of the voice came from.

With lightning fast reactions, Fon caught the animal guardian before it could even move out of his reach. "We have to assess the situation first," he chirped after Phantasma hissed at him in anger. The snake bit the male's finger. Fon bit his lower lip but did not release the animal. "Listen to me, Phantasma. Do you want to let Viper die because of your carelessness?"

The said animal hissed again before settling on Lichi's head. The monkey laughed at the snake's reaction.

As Fon looked for the illusionist, he found himself in what he thought would be the center of the building. It was like an abandoned prison. From where he stood, he could see the rusted metal doors in each floor. Dried blood could be seen splotched on dirty white walls.

Men in fatigue uniforms pointed their weapons at the intruder. "How the hell did you get in here?" one demanded.

Fon smiled. "I was looking for my friend. Care to tell me where Viper might be?"

A barrage of bullets was given as an answer for his question. Fon has already predicted this, thus, jumping to the group and knocking them out. "My, my," he murmured as he dusted his hands. "I should have not done that."

After a few more sneaking around, the Storm Arcobaleno found the only steel door that is locked. As he placed his hands on the cold material, a scream of agony reached his ears. "Viper!" he yelled out. Within a few seconds, the steel barrier was destroyed.

There were two figures in the room, one of which having the familiar violet hair. The other, the male who electrocuted Viper from Mukuro's illusions, stood there in shock. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, releasing his prisoner.

Fon did not hear those words. His eyes were on Viper. The Mist Arcobaleno was badly beaten; a few splotches of dried blood could be seen on Viper's once immaculate face. Lichi gave out a screech of alarm while Phantasma hissed in anger.

"Get out of here, Fon!" the illusionist's voice snapped him out from his frozen state. "Get out before~!" The male who stood between the Arcobaleno had the guts to stomp on Mammon's head.

"Viper!" Fon yelled in concern. Within a blink on an eye, he was already next to his partner. "By the dragons, what did he do to you," he gasped.

A cough was the reply he got followed by a groan. "I said you have to get out now."

The friendly expression cracked. He slowly closed his eyes and muttered something to his animal guardian in Mandarin. The white monkey nodded as he jumped next to Mammon. "Tell me," he started slowly rising from his position, facing the enemy. "Were you considering suicide when you took my Viper?"

The male knew who the red-clad Asian was. What he did not know was his prisoner. "I-I didn't!" he yelled, fear finally settling in. He staggered back, his eyes never leaving the martial artist.

Once Fon's eyes opened, the sounds of agony echoed throughout the night.

* * *

Mammon's hidden eye twitched in irritation as they read the headlines on the newspaper.

 ** _Members of Local Mafia All Found Dead_**

 ** _All three hundred and twenty members of the infamous mafia family, Castro, were found dead in an abandoned prison located at the outskirts of town._**

 ** _There are indications of torture from the recovered bodies. The officers and head were found pinned on the wall with lateral incisions from their diaphragm to their crotches._**

Crumpling the paper, the miser threw the object at the person who they knew could actually commit a massacre. "You did that, didn't you?" they accused the red-clad Arcobaleno.

Fon only gave of a hearty and innocent smile. The other storm guardian, Vongola's right hand, snorted. "He couldn't even hurt a fly," he defended the Asian.

"Who did it then?"

"You. I mean you are part of the independent Vongola group, bastard."

"Oh, I wish I was the one who gutted them," they hissed. "If it was me torturing them, they should have been eaten by my illusions. Who followed Fon when they appeared in the abandoned prison?"

"No one," the white-haired male admitted. "Maybe Varia came and wiped the floor with their blood."

"Varia's half-way around the world, piss worm. There are only two people I know who is as sadistic as the devil himself."

A vein popped on Gukodera's head. He was clearly insulted for being defeated by logic. "What did you say, you bastard?" he demanded, two sticks of dynamite already in his hands. Before he could stand, Fon pushed his shoulder down, preventing him from moving.

"Please do not make such a racket here," the gentle Fon stated. He then stared at the hooded being on the bed. "I will admit that I was the culprit."

"I don't believe you," the hot-headed male yelled out. He felt the hand on his shoulder tighten painfully. He gave out a yelp.

Mammon, who noticed the sudden change of atmosphere glared at the black-haired male. "Let the brat go, bastard," they commended.

Fon immediately complied. His brown-black orbs glinted as he stared at the younger storm. Gukodera was a smart kid, excusing himself and running out of the room. "I lost control," the Asian admitted. "I apologize but please do not ever go to any mission alone anymore."

Anger flared up inside Mammon. "Why do you care," they hissed, crossing their arms over their chest. "It's my life."

"Be aware that once you perish, all your money goes to Bel."

"No!" Mammon shot up.

"Then listen to my advice."

Mammon gritted their teeth. "I hate having debts," they hissed. "How much will I have to pay?"

Blinking in surprise, the Asian started to laugh. "You have been through Hell and you still think of money?" he chuckled. "By the dragons, Viper."

"Shut it, piss worm. Just tell me how much."

After his laughter subsided, the red-clad male moved to corner his injured friend. "No money will be spent in repaying me," he murmured. "But your actions would."

For the first time on their lives, the illusionist felt nervous. "And that is?"

The seductive smile on Fon's face told them all. He whispered what he wanted from Mammon before moving away.

"Voi!" Squalo's obnoxious voice yelled out as he kicked the door open. He glared at the smiling male on the opposite side of the room before glaring at Mammon "Where the fuck have you~Why the hell is your face red?" he demanded their illusionist.

* * *

Author's note: Rushed project. I'll do better next time.


End file.
